m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarven Religions
The Dwarven Empire is polytheistic, holding no official canon or control over which gods are recognized by its members. There have been, and still are, a number of different religious views within the Dwarven Empire, however. Ancient Dwarven Mythology (The Darfasaga) ''Full Article: ''Dwarven Folktales The Dwarven Saga is one the backbone of the largest Dwarven religions in the Empire. It is a collection of myths and folktales that establish an idealized character for Dwarves to strive to. Dwarven Gods Ur Airna The Cult of Cthulhu (The Ktulusaga) A mysterious cult that had been on the rise during the Third Era, the Cult of Cthulhu is known to spread fear and doubt in the hearts of its enemies. Little more is known about the secretive religious societies that build up around their mysterious deity, but several shrines in his honour have been built and observed throughout the years of the Dwarven Empire. Out of respect for its devoted members, the Imperial Council recognizes this cult and acknowledges its claim for introduction of Cthulhu to the Imperial Pantheon. Cthulhu A mysterious void, said to be the Dark Destroyer of the World. The fact that so little is known about him has been the subject of much confusion amongst dwarven scholars, some arguing that the very Unknowing is an aspect of Cthulhu. The first and only prophet of Cthulhu was Hilary_Duff, then a ruler of the ancient Dwarven clan of Ishkaballaa'nar, before they merged with the rest of the Dwarven nation. Cthulhu was said to speak to him in visions. The religion is primarily focused on one aspect: the death. Cthulhu calls for the death of all and is oft referred to as the Blood God by his followers. Cthulhu rewards his disciples who cause death with his gift of fervor against the heathens. Death of his disciples is also accepted, so long as blood flows in his name. Servants of Cthulhu are not merely his disciples, though. Spiders are commonly seen as his minions, being the blessed creatures of him. His most blessed creatures are the cave spiders, who imbue fear in their opponents and claim the bodies of many. Further, shrines of Cthulhu involved the use of obsidian, lava, and a circular formation. The Holy Circle of Tim (The Timasaga) Having its peak in the era of the United Empire, the Holy Circle of Tim sought to bring the Holy Light of the Sacred Cephalopod to the underground depths of the world. Indeed, its prime deity, Tim, was a squid who in his Holy Purity had sought refuge beneath the surface, bathing in the cleansing waters of an abyssal spring. The Holy Circle quickly spread the word of his appearance, which unfortunately lead to religious tension between it and other members. Tim was killed, and became a martyr, after which it was required of the Holy Circle to seek out and initiate pilgrimages to places where other underground squids could be found. Tim An underground squid found in an abyssal spring outside Urahamr on the Old World, members of the server soon pointed out his appearance in conjunction with the signing of the Treaty of Aquila, which ended the large and costly Great War. According to the Holy Circle, Tim is the "Light That Guides the World to Peace", its members forwarding this harmonous and joyous message through intensive missionary work or, failing that, the use of cold steel.